


'Macbeth shall never vanquished be'

by KrisL



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Lorca's POV, Lorca's last thoughts, Spoilers for episode 13, Violence, a dose of heavy angst, but perhaps some sympathy, don't read on if you haven't seen Episode 13, no redemption for Lorca to be found here, obligatory Shakespeare quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisL/pseuds/KrisL
Summary: It was a shock. One minute, he was speaking to Michael and the next, pain and weakness came over him, and he saw Georgiou’s sword, slick with his own blood, out of place and through his chestplate.[AKA Lorca knows some Shakespeare]





	'Macbeth shall never vanquished be'

 

 

 

It was a shock. One minute, he was speaking to Michael and the next, pain and weakness came over him, and he saw Georgiou’s sword, slick with his own blood, out of place and through his chestplate.

 

So this was what would become of his ‘vaulting ambition’. He was not one for poetry, but Georgiou’s reference to Macbeth flitted again through his gradually dimming mind. As a Terran child, he’d not only pored over stratagems of war and the annals of history, but he’d also been made to read the great works of Shakespeare.

 

One, in particular, stuck with him. The general who hungered for greatness, who deserved more than he was dealt. He never was convinced by that ending. It was a mere morality tale for the unwashed masses of Shakespeare’s time. Of course one had to subjugate the common folk with grand narratives that rebellions would be crushed. Of course one had to reinforce the notion that mutiny ended in tragedy.

 

But he could be - would be - exceptional.

 

And he was. He was a meteor rising until there was only one person between him and the Terran throne. All he lacked was a Lady Macbeth by his side to defy Shakespeare together.

 

_Macbeth shall never vanquished be until_

_Great Birnam Wood to high Dunsinane Hill_

_Shall come against him._

 

Birnam Wood, _Burnham would_. Indeed, Burnham had come against him, and now the good King Duncan had the upper hand.

 

His vision had narrowed to a single focal point. Michael was there. It was imperative that he tell her. He had to tell her this cosmic joke. If he could just reach her, and tell her, she would smile at him, and it would be alright.

 

And here she was, _his_ Lady Macbeth, but she had descended into madness even before they had the chance to kill Duncan.

 

At least his last moments would be in her arms.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _“Be lion-mettled, proud, and take no care_
> 
> _Who chafes, who frets, or where conspirers are._
> 
> _Macbeth shall never vanquished be until_
> 
> _Great Birnam Wood to high Dunsinane Hill_
> 
> _Shall come against him.”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Macbeth goes to Shakespeare (or is it Mirror!Shakespeare?).
> 
> Not sure if there's a market in the _Disco_ fandom for a parallel-laden Shakespeare-driven fic. But here it is anyway.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://funnelferrybutterbar.tumblr.com/).


End file.
